


Drunk Drabbles

by LuxLouise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Buddy comedy, Drabbles, Drunk ramblings, Gen, Heartbreak, LGBTQ, Nonsense, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/pseuds/LuxLouise
Summary: Drunk Drabbles, pairings determined by fandom friends!
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Cormac McLaggen, Fleur Delacour/Theodore Nott, Harry Potter/Narcissa Malfoy, James Potter/Narcissa Black, Lucius Malfoy/Hermione Granger, Lucius Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Marcus Flint/Alicia Spinnett, Neville Longnottom/Lavender Brown, Pansy Parkinson/Hermione Granger, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 153
Kudos: 147





	1. Harry/Narcissa

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my love, my soulmate, my wife, TriDogMom!

He could feel her nails scratching deep into this back. The feeling of her cunt tightening around him was going to send him over the edge if he didn’t slow down.

“Harder.” She breathed out. 

It was as though her very words possessed him. Thankful for the silencing charms around his office, even though it was late at night, he slammed into her, gripping her hip, knowing he was going to leave marks, secretly loving that she would have to glamour away their clandestine meeting. Every time they met, even though he knew he shouldn’t, Harry couldn’t help but mark her in some way.

Harry could feel her coming undone, knew she was close. They had been doing this so many times, he knew when she was at her peak. Thrusting into her faster and faster, he slammed into her, pulling her up, pressing his lips hard against hers.

When they had both calmed down, their breathing evening out. He watched, trying to keep the disappointment off his face as she pulled her stockings up, straightened her robe, and checked her hair in the mirror he had hanging next to the door of his office.

“Until next time, Mr Potter.”

“Have a good evening Mrs Malfoy.”


	2. Theo/Fleur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo can't help but watch her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for In_Dreams!

He watched her every time he saw her. Walking through the hallways, he watched the way her hips swayed in her blue skirt. Whenever they were in the Great Hall together, he sat facing the Ravenclaw table. Theo was sure that she had no idea he was watching her.

Three weeks after they arrived, he was walking by himself back to the dungeons from the library. He had a test in Runes coming up and had wanted to get a bit of extra studying in when suddenly, a small hand gripped his arm and pulled him into the alcove just down the corridor from the common room. Before he knew what was happening, lips were pressed against his, small, cold hands were working their way under his button-down shirt, pressing against his stomach. He knew he should stop it but he was fourteen and more than willing.

A breathy voice with a french accent in his ear started to speak. “I’ve seen you watching me. You think I don’t notice but I can feel your eyes on me.”

Theo froze. It was her,  _ Fleur _ . The object of every boy in Hogwarts fantasy currently. He could feel the blush heating his cheeks. She was older, more sophisticated, exotic in a way Theo never hoped to have for himself. But he couldn’t stop kissing her, running his hands down her sides, hovering just over her arse, not brave enough to take that leap. He ran his hands through her hair, gripped the back of her neck with one hand, pulled her closer with the other and kissed her as though he would never kiss anyone ever again.

They could have been in that alcove for hours, though he knew it was only minutes when she pulled away, wiping a finger over his lips, winked at him and walked away.


	3. James/Narcissa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James makes Narcissa an offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the lovely Ravenslight!

“Do you think anyone knows?” She asked idly, her hands trailing down his stomach.

He thought for a moment. “Sirius has probably figured it out. I haven’t told him, but he knows somethings going on with me.”

She sat up abruptly, a scowl marring her beautiful features. “No one can know, James. I’m betrothed the Lucius. If he were to find out, he would break the contract and I would be left with no options.”

James pulled her back down, brushing a lock of pale blond hair from her forehead. “You could have me,” he said quietly. 

He felt her body tense at his words. They had never pretended this way more than what it was, casual sex. But over the past few months, for him at least, it had become more. She was beautiful, an ice queen as others called her, but to him, she was sweet and kind. Narcissa Black had a wicked sense of humour and was smarter than almost everyone he knew. The sensitive side that no one knew except him made him think that maybe, just maybe, he could have her.

“You don’t mean that,” Narcissa said, her voice almost a whisper.

Sitting up and grabbing her hand, pulling it to his lips and placing a gentle kiss on the inside of her wrist. “We could run away. We’re both seventeen, there’s a Hogsmeade weekend in two days. We could meet at the Shrieking Shack and apparate to Gretna Green.” He watched as her eyes filled with tears, a hopeful expression on her face.

“We could do it. I love you, Cissa. I know I’ve never said it but I do. I want you. You won’t be happy with that arsehole.  _ I  _ can make you happy, give you everything you want.”

Narcissa leaned up, pressing a kiss to his lips.

“Okay.”

That Saturday, James made his excuses with the lads and headed to the shack. He waited for hours. He didn’t want to give up hope but a small part of him knew she wasn’t coming. Heading back to the castle, trying to press down the heartbreak, the agony he was feeling, he went into the Great Hall for dinner. Glancing over at the Slytherin table, he saw her. Sitting next to Malfoy, a fake smile plastered on her face as Lucius held court. Her eyes caught him and with a subtle shake of her head, James’s heart broke. Turning on his heel, James stalked from the hall and headed to the dorm.

An hour or so later, Sirius came up to the room. He didn’t say anything as he entered and laid on James’ bed next to him. No one spoke for a while until Sirius wrapped an arm around James and sighed.

“You loved her, didn’t you?”

No words were needed and James knew his best mate would tell no one when he broke down.


	4. Lucius/Pansy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius has a visitor when Narcissa is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the lovely Elle Morgan-Black! I hope you enjoy!

It had been so long since he had a warm body in his bed. The fact that it was a woman his son’s age, well, Lucius could look past that. She was more than willing to do things in the bedroom that Narcissa never would have even considered.

When she had shown up at the manor, a cloak wrapped tightly around her body, he had known. Thankful that no one was home, he pulled her quickly into his office, wrapping his arms around her, lifting her off her feet and sitting her onto his large mahogany desk. He nestled himself in between her thighs, the only thing between them was his slacks and the garter belt she wore.

“I thought we agreed that you wouldn’t come to my home, Miss Parkinson?”

Her lips left a trail of kisses from his neck to his collar bone as she undid the buttons of his shirt, sliding it off of his arms, her hands trailing down his back, sending a shiver down his spine. He pulled the tie of her cloak, throwing it across his office, revelling in the sight of her bare breasts. Merlin, he could look at her naked body all day long.

“I knew she was visiting her sister. I had to see you today.”

Her fingers fumbled with the button of his pants, finally succeeding in pushing them down his legs. Before she was even able to take a breath, he was thrusting into her. The moans that filled his office were intoxicating. Narcissa hadn’t been in his bed, let alone his office in years. She stayed married to him because she felt she needed too. Neither were happy. The only time Lucius felt even a small bit of happiness was when he was fucking Pansy Parkinson.

Lucius wasn’t even sure how it had started. They had crossed paths at a Ministry gala a year ago and then ran into one another a few times before he invited her for a drink at a muggle bar in a hotel. They had ended up in a room that night, worshipping one another’s bodies. They had continued their affair, mostly at her flat, occasionally meeting at a hotel for another night of passion.

Knowing they didn’t have a lot of time, Lucius thrust into her, the feeling of her warm cunt tightening around his cock was enough to send him over the edge. His mouth came down, catching a nipple in his mouth, sucking, licking until she was screaming his name. Hearing her chanting his name, echoing in his office was intoxicating. 

The feeling of her coming undone on his cock sent him over the edge. Pulling her tightly against his chest.

“You need to go, Pansy. She could be at home anytime.”

Lucius watched as she pushed away from him, grabbed her cloak from where he had tossed it on his chair, wrapped herself in it and stalked from the room. He pulled himself together and leaned against his desk. After a few minutes, he rounds his desk and sits down in his chair, pulling some paperwork that he knows he can’t concentrate on until Narcissa walks into his office.

“Have a nice afternoon, darling?” she askes, placing a gentle kiss to his cheek.

Clearing his throat, Lucius smiles up at her. “It would have been better if you had been here, love.”


	5. Neville/Lavender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning to Hogwarts had been more difficult than Neville had imagined. A kindred spirit might be just what he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Cassandra Troy! I hope you enjoy!

Returning to Hogwarts after the year of hell was more stressful than he thought it would be. Walking the halls where he had seen fellow students tortured, where he had seen family members of his friends die. The first few weeks had been rough. He had flashbacks walking down the corridor to charms and had been so thankful Seamus had been with him and able to pull him aside and calm him down before he made a scene in front of the younger students. No one was untouched by war. The second, third, and fourth years travelled in packs, never straying far from one another. The older students, especially those who had suffered at the hands of the Carrows were the most damaged. Keeping tight grips on their wands, eyes darting around as though looking for quick exits, jumping at loud noises. Neville wasn’t immune either. Most nights he woke up in a cold sweat, chest heaving, nightmares of his friends, his gran, even his parents being tortured, flashes of green lights coming towards him from the wand of a face-less death eater.

Most nights, Neville would leave his bed and head down to the common room that was reserved for the returning ‘eighth years,’ sneaking down to the kitchens for a cup of warm milk and whatever snacks the elves had prepared. He would often wander the halls, looking at the new stonework in parts of the castle that had been destroyed. The first few times he saw a ghost that was the imprint of a student, his stomach would drop. Now though, Neville would stop and share a few words, offer to contact their loved ones and pass on messages if they wanted.

He had been back at Hogwarts for a month when he woke from a particularly terrible nightmare of his Gran being tortured much as his parents had been and being forced to watch. Tying the sash of his dressing gown around his waist and slipping on his shoes, Neville headed down to the kitchens, hoping the elves would have some warm scones. No one was ever in the kitchens when he was there so after tickling the pear to gain entrance, Neville stopped in the doorway as he took in the sight of Lavender Brown sitting at one of the long tables, her long blonde hair covering half of her face, a worn, over-sized jumper wrapped around her. The door to the kitchen shut loudly behind him, causing Lavender to jump up, wand in hand, pointing straight at Neville’s chest. 

Holding his hands up in supplication, Neville started to walk forward. “Lavender, it’s just me. You’re safe, put the wand down.”

As tears filled her eyes, Neville took in her face. Long scratches ran from the hairline on the right side of her face down to her collar bone. He knew scratches from werewolves couldn’t be glamoured away and she would walk around the rest of her life, scarred from that monster. He took another step forward and wrapped his hand around hers, gently forcing her wand down until it clattered to the stone floor of the kitchen and she broke down in sobs. Covering her face, she leaned against his chest, her body shaking. Neville pulled her against him, hugging her to his body tightly and rubbing soothing circles on her back. He knew there was nothing he could say that would help her, no words of comfort came to him. After a few minutes, her tears subsided and she pulled back slightly. 

Glancing up at Neville, he grinned slightly when her cheeks heated in a blush. She quickly pulled away, brushing her hair back over her face. Without conscious thought, he reached his hand out and brushed the hair behind her ear.

“Neville, don’t please. I...I can’t stand to see it, to see people cringe away from me.” Lavender said quietly, turning away from him.

Not deterred, he stepped around her so she had to look up at him again.

“You’re brave, you’re still beautiful. Now you just have scars that show how brave you are. I wouldn’t have gotten through last year without your help.”

The smile that took over her face was pulled a little on her right side, but the way her face lit up sent butterflies to the pit of his stomach.

Grabbing her hand, Neville pulled her back over to the table and sat down next to her.

“Want some of the special milk the elves make me?”

“I’d love some.”


	6. Pansy/Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another break-up, a night in with her best friend. Confessions come to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for KH Lolitaweasley! I hope you enjoy this!

The break-up had been inevitable. They hadn’t been together long and it had been doomed from the start. They had nothing in common besides the fact that they worked in the same department at the Ministry. Roger had been nice enough but he was dull, never had anything interesting to say. The two months they saw each other had been the longest of her life. Still, Hermione was alone, again. Most of her friends were married and had started families of their own. After finishing Hogwarts, most of them met every Friday for drinks at the Leaky but as they started to pair off.

That’s how she had become friends with Pansy Parkinson. They were the only two unattached women in their friend group and had gravitated towards one another to commiserate their single status. They had lunch most days, spent the weekends together, and were one another’s best friend. When Hermione sent Pansy an owl telling her she had finally called off things with Roger Davies, Pansy sent an owl back, telling her she would be at Hermione’s flat that evening, wine and take away in hand to celebrate.

One bottle of wine was already gone and a second was well on its way. The take-away had been pushed aside and the two women were sitting on the floor, leaning against Hermione’s sofa, laughing about the last date Pansy had gone on.

“I’m telling you, the man was as boring as listening to Binns drone on about Goblin wars.” Hermione snorted, covering her mouth to hide the giggles.

“He couldn’t have been  _ that _ bad, Pans.”

Waving her full wine glass around, Pansy tried to stand, wobbled for a moment and fell back against the sofa, her head coming tor est of Hermione’s shoulder. The curly-haired witch ignored the way her stomach flip-flopped like she did every time Pansy touched her.

“He was that bad. All he talked about was cauldrons, the price of importing...something from Asia.” Pansy sighed. “I think I’m done with dating. No one is what I want.” She said quietly.

Whether it was the wine or just Gryffindor bravery, Hermione spoke. “And what is it you want?” The words came out no louder than a whisper.

Pansy’s head lifted off Hermione’s shoulder and she looked up into her eyes. “You.”

Before she could lose her nerve, she tipped her face down, Hermione pressed her lips gently against Pansys, breathing in the smell of hydrangeas, revelling in the softness and fullness of Pansy’s lips. Her hands came up, one cupping the other woman’s cheek while her left pulled her closer. The kiss deepened as they both started to melt into one another.

Pulling back slightly, Hermione leaned her forehead against Pansys. Smiling slightly, she let out a deep breath.

“I don’t think I even realised how long I’ve wanted to do that,” Hermione confessed.

Pansy reached a hand up, pushing back a curl from Hermione’s face.

“Probably about as long as I have.”


	7. Marcus Flint/Alicia Spinnet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Alicias Quidditch career comes to an end, a new recruit for her old position is a shocking surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the ever lovely, Jana! You're my patronus and I'm so lucky to know you and be able to call you my friend!

When she had taken her third bludger to the head, Alicia was encouraged by multiple healers that continuing her career as a Chaser for the Falmouth Falcons was not advisable. Not willing to completely give up Quidditch, she took a job with the Falcons as a coach. In charge of the Chasers, she was still able to be part of the world and help the next generation of players. They had promoted a reserve chaser to take her spot but the girl wasn’t on the same level as the rest of the team. Alicia knew that the head coach was looking for a new chaser quietly and had one coming today that was looking to be traded from Puddlemere, though she had no idea who it was.

Walking out onto the practice pitch, the other coaches were standing around who she assumed to be the recruit. His back was to her but she could see even from where she was standing that he was a good foot taller than her, broad shoulders, and curly dark brown hair. Something about him was familiar to her but she couldn’t put her finger on it. As she walked up to the coaches, the head coach waved at her and the man turned around. Alicia couldn’t contain the gasp that escaped as she took in Marcus Flint.

Gone was the troll-like teeth, the acne, the mean look that had been a permanent feature on his face. Instead, she was faced with a man who had a genuine look of astonishment on his now very handsome face. Schooling her features, she walked over and held out her hand.

“Nice to see you, Mr Flint. I’m surprised to hear you’re looking to leave Puddlemere.” She said as professionally as she was able.

His hand gripped hers firmly when he shook it. “Please, just Marcus. When I heard the Falcons were looking for a new Chaser, I jumped at the chance. You’ve always been my favourite, you see.”

Something about the way said it sent a shiver down her spine. Clearing her throat, she let go of Marcus’ hand and turned towards Harvey Milton, the head coach. “Want me to put him through the paces, coach?” At his nod, she told Marcus to head into the sky.

After putting the man through the paces, Milton waved them both down to the pitch.

“Well Marcus, I’ve seen everything I need to so unless Alicia disagrees, you’re now the newest chaser for the Falcons.”

The smile that broke across Marcus’ face sent butterflies straight to Alicia’s stomach. They all shook hands and the other coaches headed towards the office, leaving her and Marcus alone on the pitch. They both stood there awkwardly quiet for a few moments before Marcus started to speak.

“I was sorry to hear you had to retire. You’re one of the best chasers I had ever seen. That goal you made against the Harpies last year in the finals was inspiring.” he told her.

She tried to fight down the blush that was threatening to creep up her cheeks. “Thank you. I’ve watched your career as well. I heard rumours you were being looked at for England for the next World Cup.”

He ran a hand through his hair and grinned. “Ah, yeah. I’ve talked to them a few times. There’s still two years before the cup.”

Silence fell between them again. There was something about this Marcus Flint that intrigued her, something that made her want to get to know him more.

“So, there was a question I wanted to ask about the rules.”

At her nod, Marcus continued.

“Are players allowed to ask coaches on a date?”

Her breath caught. There was no rule into place unless obvious favouritism became obvious.

“Oh no, there’s not.” She said quietly.

Stepping closer to her, Marcus cleared his throat. “Would you like to get a drink with me tonight?”

“I’d love that.”


	8. Needing A Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione doesn’t need a boy, she needs a man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to wiggle away my horrible NaNo numbers with drabble!
> 
> Grammerly was my beta! All mistakes are my own!

The wedding had been lovely. Standing next to Harry as his ‘best-woman’ and watching as he married Draco Malfoy, Hermione hadn’t been able to keep the tears from flowing freely down her face. There was no one else that deserved a happy ending more than Harry Potter. He was her best friend and that he had finally found his happiness with his former arch-nemesis, well, Hermione hadn’t been nearly as shocked as most others.

A reception on the manicured lawn of the newly re-modelled Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire was breathtaking. Fairy lights had been artfully strung through the trees and along the bannisters of the patio. A large dance floor was surrounded by tables covered in grey silk with white lilies as the centrepieces. Hermione was sitting at the head table, smiling as Harry and Draco shared their first dance as a married couple, smiling at one another, whispering private words in each other’s ear. All around her there were happy couples, swaying on the edges of the dance floor, arms draped over shoulders, nuzzling necks, leaving kisses along cheeks. The envy was boiling in her gut as she sipping the expensive champagne, but she kept the happy smile plastered on her face.

As the song ended, Hermione wandered from the table towards the bar at the back of the marquee that had been set up. The bartender handed over another glass of champagne and she glanced around. Harry and Draco were circulating through their guest, Ron was following Astoria Greengrass around like the lost puppy he was, and she could see Pansy attempting not to fall for the charm Neville was giving her. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted long platinum blonde hair standing on the balcony that overlooked the lawn.

Though he was twenty years her senior, Lucius Malfoy was still the silver fox he always had been. After the end of the war, he had paid his debt to society, given his wife the amicable divorce she desired, and had suddenly become the wizarding worlds most sought after bachelor. Hermione had been around the Malfoy patriarch several times since Harry had begun dating Draco and she had to admit she found his dry wit and sarcasm refreshing.

What he did to her knickers was an entirely different story.

Looking up at him, he caught sight of her and raised the glass in his hand towards her with a nod of his head. Returning the gesture, Hermione turned and tamped down the blush on her cheeks. The man looked like walking sex. Deciding to put the man from her mind, she walked around the edge of the marquee, swaying to the music, and attempting to avoid Cormac McLaggen who just couldn’t understand why she refused to dance with him. She once again found herself at the bar, sipping on another glass of champagne when a silky voice to her right caught her attention.

“Why isn’t a beautiful woman such as yourself out on the dance floor?”

Turning, she found Lucius standing behind her, a tumbler of what looked to be firewhisky in his hand. His eyes were staring deeply into her own, a small smirk playing at the edges of his mouth.

Straitening her spine, Hermione raised an eyebrow. “I don’t find many boys here to be interesting to me.”

Lucius laughed and tossed back his remaining drink before setting it on the bar, it was refilled before he even had time to move his hand.

“Perhaps you need a man then, Miss Granger?”

It took all of her strength to keep her knees from weakening. Lucius made a habit of flirting with her when they were all together but she had never thought much of it. This though, this felt different.

“Any suggestions?” She asked coyly.

Grabbing his drink, he brought his right hand to the small of her back, just above her arse. She could feel the heat from the palm of her hand through the black acromantula silk of her dress.

“Care for a drink in my study?”

She nodded her head and allowed him to lead him out of the marquee and towards the manor, not caring if anyone saw them. They walked quietly up the path back and through the quiet halls until they reached his study. The door closed quietly behind them, before she could do or say anything, large hands were running up and down her waist. Her entire body shuddered with delight when she felt Lucius pull her long curls over her shoulder and his lips ghosted over her neck, up to her ear.

“You don’t need a boy, Hermione. You need a man.” He whispered just before he turned her around to face him.

His hand gripped her arse and he walked her backwards until the back of her knees hit the back of his desk. He lifted her as though she weighed nothing, sitting her on top of the rich mahogany. Hermione felt her dress rip as he pushed her legs open so he could stand between her legs. She could feel his hardness against her stomach and the moment his tongue entered her mouth, she couldn’t hold back the moan that escaped.

Without stopping his thorough exploration of her mouth, Lucius pulled the thing straps from her shoulders, the top of her dress pooling around her hips as his hands came up, tweaking a nipple with his fingers.

Deciding he was wearing too many clothes, Hermione began working on the buttons of his shirt, pushing his shirt off and began fumbling with his belt. Once he had helped her divest himself of his clothes, they wasted no time.

The moans and cries of pleasure he was pulling from her as he thrust in and out of her, harder and faster, his head tilting down to capture he nipple between his lips, couldn’t have been silenced with even the strongest of silencing charms. This was far from her first time but Merlin, no man had ever made her feel like this before. The way he looked in her eyes, the smile he gave her, it was everything she wanted.

When he finally brought her over the edge, he held her tightly against his chest and he emptied himself inside her.

“I hope that won’t be a one-time occurrence,” Lucius told her softly as he pulled out of her gently ad ran a finger down her face, pushing her hair away.

“I hope not either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	9. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cedric gets his revenge on his bad flatmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the lovely Frumpologist for the prompt and characters from her amazing wheel! This might not be what you were hoping for but I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Grammarly is my beta, all mistakes are my own!

Junior Aurors didn’t make much. There was no way he would have been able to afford a flat by himself without asking his parents for money and he wouldn’t do that unless he absolutely had too. He and Cormac had been friendly enough during their Hogwarts days though he was older than the Gryffindor. Cedric had been made younger man’s mentor during the Auror academy and they have formed a close friendship. When Cedric had first started looking for a flat and had found one not too far from the Ministry, he had wanted to live alone. After seven years of living with roommates, he didn’t want to start his adult life with another roommate.

When he realised that flats were expensive, Cedric went in search of someone to split the costs with. Cormac seemed like the obvious choice. The man had grown up much the same way Cedric had. A family that was high up in the Ministry, plenty of money and standing in the higher reaches of magical society.

Oh, how wrong he had been.

Growing up with a small army of house elves and a mother and father who spoiled you rotten led to a grown man who couldn’t do even the simplest things for himself. Plates were left everywhere in the flat, beer bottles were never cleaned up. The smell coming from Cormacs room finally became so unbearable that Cedric had threatened to kick him out if he didn’t clean it up. Cormac paid his half of the rent on time so there wasn’t much Cedric could say to him.

They had lived together for almost two years by the time Cedric finally had enough. He had drawn the short straw and had a late-night patrol of Diagon Alley. He didn’t get off shift until well after three in the morning and just wanted to go home and pass out in his bed. The moment he apparated to the designated spot just outside the flat, he could hear laughter and yells coming from the fifth floor. With a sigh, Cedric headed upstairs.

Opening the door, chaos was all around him. There were people he had never seen before everywhere. The nice hardwood floors were covered in broken crisps, beer bottles, and clothing. Pillows were ripped open, photographs on the walls were either crooked or knocked off the wall completely. As soon as he shut the door, a girl, he didn’t know who threw her arms around him.

“Great party!” she slurred before placing a sloppy kiss on Cedric’s cheek and stumbling away.

Cursing under his breath, Cedric went in search of Cormac to punch the prat in the face. Finally finding the idiot holding court in the kitchen, he was too tired to even care. Cedric decided that revenge was best served cold and stalked off towards his bedroom.

It was three days before Cedric was able to put his plan into motion. He knew Cormac had worked the night shift at the Alley and waited until he had gotten home and was in a deep sleep. Sneaking into Cormacs room, he placed Weasleys Wildfire Whizbangs all around the room, just before he quietly crept from the room, he tossed four decoy detonators on top of the bed and a handful of Peruvian instant darkness powder into the air and slammed the door shut behind him.

Cedric doubled over with silent laughter as he heard Cormacs girlish screams as the Whizbangs and decoys went off all at once. Walking into the kitchen, he poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table, basking in the sounds of his revenge. It was ten minutes later when the bangs stopped and Cormac finally stumbled out of his room and stomped into the kitchen.

“What the hell was that, Diggory?” Cormac demanded, his hair was singed and ash covered his face and arms.

Hiding his smirk behind his cup of coffee, “Well, sounds like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	10. Sirius/Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius has been coveting Hermione, will a ski trip be what they both need?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just trying to catch up on my NaNo goal! Silliness and almost smut ahead!

He had initially been reluctant to go on holiday with Harry and his friends. Not only is so much older than them but there was the problem that was in the shape of a gorgeous brunette. At twenty-three, she had grown into her looks and was one of, if not the  _ best _ looking witches Sirius had ever seen. He tried not to flirt with her, openly at least, though it was a hardship. Sirius never wanted to do anything that might cause a rift between himself and Harry. He was the last connection to his best mate he had. He not only felt like his Godfather but like his actual father some days and he wouldn’t want to mess that up; Merlin did she make it difficult. There were many nights Sirius woke up, covered in sweat and the evidence of a dream about running his hands up and down the witches ample curves as she rode him, screaming his name.

It would never happen and this holiday was tempting fate. According to the itinerary that Harry’s wife, Pansy, had given him, he was set to be staying in the room right next to hers. He would be able to hear everything she did. Skiing in Switzerland, thoughts of cuddling in front of a roaring fire, spreading her body out on a bearskin rug and worshipping her body.

Sirius physically shook himself, pushing the thoughts from his head as he grabbed his bag and headed down to the Portkey. As he walked into the library, his eyes immediately sought her out. She looked stunning in a pair of snugly fit denim and a black sweater, her hair down and wild, just the way he liked it. A flash of plunging his hands through it, pulling it, no. He couldn’t think that way. After the greetings, Pansy had everyone around the Portkey in short order, the hook behind his navel never as comfortable as he would have liked it to be.

When they landed in the Portkey arrival bay of the magical ski resort they had booked, everyone headed towards the check-in, keys were handed out and everyone separated to settle in with plans to meet back for dinner later that evening. Sirius and Hermione were the last two on the lift, a comfortable silence between them though he yearned to press her against the wall, leaving her breathless from the trail of kisses he longed to leave down her neck and chest. The ding of the lift pulled him out of his lecherous thoughts and he held a hand out, gesturing for her lead the way out.

He watched out of the corner of his eye as she unlocked the door to her room, turning quickly when she glanced his way.

“Sirius?”

“Yes, love?”

With one hand on the doorknob, she turned to look at him.

“Would you like to have a drink after dinner this evening? With me?”

He was shocked and was certain it must have shown on his face as she pushed her door open.

“Never mind, stupid idea.”

“No, no I’d love too.”

She smiled and headed into her room, the closing quietly.

* * *

All through dinner, Sirius couldn’t concentrate on anything that was happening around him. The conversations being had could have been about anything for all he knew. All he could think of was what could happen after dinner. It didn’t help matters that she was seated next to him, her thigh pressed against his, her hand brushing his occasionally. He chuckled as she blushed when he caught her looking at her.

Once dinner had  _ finally _ ended and everyone headed to bed for an early day of skiing, he headed back up the lift with Hermione. He adored her, it wasn’t just about sex for him, he loved the way she fidgeted with her fingers when she was nervous, the way her face lit up when she was excited. There were a million reasons he wanted her and maybe tonight was the night he could have her. He followed as she led him to her room, neither speaking. They stood there for a moment, an awkward silence hung around them.

“Did you need me to get some firewhisky?” He asked her quietly.

She laughed, her back was to him. “I don’t want firewhisky, Sirius.”

“Well, I can get-” Before he could finish, Hermione crossed the room and launched herself at him.

Sirius was many things, but an idiot wasn’t one of them. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and turned, pressing her against the wall just as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He devoured her mouth as a man starved. Gripping her arse, he carried her across the room and dropped her gently on top of the bed and pulled his shirt off. She began wiggling out of her denims and he laughed. Grabbing the bottom, he yanked them off. Sirius watched as she pulled her jumper off and was left in nothing but matching lacy black bra and knickers; His mouth watered at the sight. Kicking out of his trousers, he crawled on top of her, kissing his way up her glorious body.

“You want this?” He asked her quietly

“More than you can know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	11. Dean/Seamus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seamus makes his move, or does he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little tiny Dean/Seamus drabble for you on this cold Tuesday evening!

It had started innocently enough. They were best mates, lived in the same dormitory, in beds next to one another. They had gotten on like a cauldron on fire the moment they met. Seamus couldn’t pinpoint when it was his feelings turned from ‘friendly’ to ‘romantic but suddenly, whenever he looked at Dean, his heart would skip a beat, whenever their hands would brush up against one another, it felt like a current was running through Seamus’ hand. He never acted on it, not while they were at Hogwarts and during the war, there wasn’t time for any romance.

They had just left Gringotts after signing the parchments for a loan so they could open their pub, The Exploding Wand, and they were both riding on a high. They burst through the doors of the Leaky Cauldron, heading out into Muggle London towards their shared flat. They had a bottle of Ogden’s Finest waiting on them, just for this very occasion.

The moment they made their way into the flat, Seamus headed straight for the kitchen and grabbed two tumblers and the bottle of whiskey. His heart was pounding not only from the excitement of finally being able to make their dreams come true, but also because he decided that tonight was going to be the night. He was going to tell Dean, his best friend, that he was in love with him. He poured them both a generous helping, downed his and poured another.

Walking back into the sitting room, he handed Dean his glass.

“To new beginnings!” He said as they toasted. They both drained their glasses and before Seamus could so much as breathe, Dean looked him hard in the face, stepped forward, and pressed his lips against Seamus’. 

It felt as though the world around them melted away. He heard his glass fall to the floor and shatter as he wrapped his arms around Dean. It was the perfect moment and more than he had ever hoped for. He returned the kiss with interest and moaned against Dean’s lips. This is all he had hoped for and so much more and the fact that he didn’t get to make the move and Dean had taken the initiative meant nothing. Seamus wanted him, mind, body, and soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	12. Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione struggles in the aftermath of the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I can't add tags to individual chapter, I just want to make sure everyone knows this deals with Hermione struggling with her mental health just after the war ended!

She knew she needed to stop scrubbing. Her skin was already a bright red colour and the longer she scrubbed, the more it hurt. She had gone so long without a proper shower while on the run and then they were staying at Shell Cottage, she hadn’t wanted to intrude more than they already were on the hospitality that Bill and Fleur were giving them.

When the battle ended and the dust cleared, a shower had been the farthest thing from her mind. There was so much death surrounding her, loved ones, friends, even those on the opposite side was still a senseless loss of life to her. The pain had threatened to overwhelm her, the despair that could be heard from mothers crying and screaming over the lifeless bodies of their children; husbands, wives, and children moaning in pain that they had lost their person. Hermione had done the only thing she could do, she shut it out.

She could remember turning to Madam Pomfrey and volunteering her help with the wounded. Throwing herself into helping anyone she could, Hermione had turned her emotions off and got to work. Bandaging those with cuts, directing those who were to injured for her limited skills to healers that had been sent from St Mungos, offering blankets and warm food and tea for those who were in shock. Staying at Hogwarts for three days, taking naps here and there, she was able to keep her mind occupied with anything over than what she had been through the past year. She wasn’t ready for it and wasn’t sure she ever would be.

After all the wounded had been tended to or sent to St Mungos and the dead had been claimed by family, and the last Death Eater had been rounded up by the Ministry, Hermione had to decide what she needed to do for herself. She could have gone to the Burrow, she knew she would be welcome. They had been a second family to her since she was twelve years old but the idea of going into the home that had always been so full of happiness, laughter, and love now filled with sorrow and grief was too much for her barely hanging sanity.

Seeking out the new headmistress, Hermione had sought sanctuary at Hogwarts in exchange for helping rebuild the castle when the time had come. Minerva, as she asked Hermione to call her, had told her that she was always welcome at the castle and showed her to the Gryffindor head girls suite. That’s how she found herself, standing under the spray of the hottest water the shower could provide, scrubbing her skin until she was certain she wouldn’t have any left.

Hermione felt as though she would never be clean again. Not just her body, but her mind and soul as well. The moment Dobby had rescued them all from Malfoy Manor, she had locked away the trauma of Bellatrix standing over her, knife in one hand, wand in the other, screaming in her face. The feel of the knife stabbing into her arm, the crude carving, the feeling of her nerves being on fire as  _ crucio _ after  _ crucio _ was shot at her. She had put the entire experience in a box and locked it up tight and shoved it in the back of her mind. Hermione knew she would never be the same, none of them would be.

A gasp of pain slipped from her lips as the flannel scrubbed the arm Bellatrix had carved  _ mudblood _ into. She had kept it wrapped since the moment they had arrived at Bill and Fleur’s, only uncovering it briefly to re-wrap it. Not wanting to take attention away from those who truly needed medical attention, she hadn’t shown or told anyone. Hermione was fairly certain Bellatrix had used a cursed blade of some kind and more than likely, there wasn’t anything that could be done for her.

The water cascaded down her naked body, skinnier than she had ever been in her life, able to count her ribs if she wanted too, and looked at her arm. The box was no longer locked. The feelings she had repressed, the pain of all the loss, the months upon months of bone-deep fear crashed around her and brought her to her knees in the shower. Thankful there was no one around to hear her, she let out a gut-wrenching scream. She screamed until her throat was raw and no sound was coming out. Sobs wracked her body, and though her knees ached on the hard stone floor of the shower, she continued crying, gasping for air as she ran out of breath.

It could have been minutes or hours that she lay on the floor crying. At that point, she wasn’t even sure why she was crying. It could have been the loss of her childhood that she would never reclaim, the loss of her parents that she had sent away over a year before, knowing they would never know her again. Perhaps it was a mixture of her body finally realising it could relax, that she was no longer in danger and able to sleep for longer than a couple of hours a night. She cried for Harry who she knew would take the loss of each and every person and would never be the same. She cried for Ron who had lost a brother, a piece of his heart.

Standing up, she turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel that was hanging from a hook and wrapping herself in it. Walking into the bedroom, she found a pair of black joggers and a t-shirt laying on the bed for her. A small smile on her face as she touched the clean clothes, the first clean clothes she had felt in a long time. Drying off, Hermione put on the clothes and climbed into the four-poster bed and pulling the blankets until the were touching her chin, she pointed her wand that had been on the nightstand, at the fireplace in the corner of the room. She wasn’t sure she would ever lose the feeling of bone-deep cold.

With the warmth of the fire washing over her face, tears began rolling down her cheeks. This was almost worse than the sobs in the shower. These were tears that she knew would never leave her, that would overtake her in her quietest moments when she thought she was doing alright. Before setting her wand back on the nightstand, she waved it around the room, setting up the same wards she had used around the tent, the compulsion was something she would have to work on quitting. She made a promise to herself to find out who had sent the clothes to her the next day when she awoke and thank them. Turning over, Hermione closed her eyes and prayed to any of the Gods listening to let her sleep.

The exhaustion she had felt since before Voldemort had fallen was debilitating. She had been surviving on pepper-up potions since the final battle. She lay there, her eyes open, staring around at the walls that were lit from the fire, shadows dancing along the way and though she knew no enemies were lurking in those shadows, she couldn’t help her heart beginning to beat faster, her palms began to sweat. Hermione knew all the signs of a panic attack but was helpless to stop it.

Stumbling out of bed, back to the bathroom, she searched the counters for a calming draught, a vial of dreamless sleep, anything that would stop it. Bottles and vials, soaps, and flannels were thrown to the floor in her blind panic. Finding nothing, she curled into a ball on the cold floor of the bathroom and began to count. It was something her mum had taught her when she felt out of control, find something and count.

Just as she reached five hundred and thirty-seven, a quiet  _ pop _ sounded just in front of her.

“Oh, miss shouldn’t be on the floor. Can Winky be getting Miss anything?”

Wiping her eyes, Hermione pulled her body up until she was leaning against the wall. Seeing Winky was enough of a shock to pull her out of her panic attack. The tiny elf was twisted her Hogwarts uniform between her fingers. Hermione was happy to see she was no longer in the stained dress Crouch had given her and seemed to have sobered up.

“Did miss not be liking the clothes Winky picked out? I cans are goings to get different ones.”

Hermione gave the little elf a gentle smile. “No, the clothes are lovely. Thank you so much for thinking of me.”

Winky shuffled from foot to foot, pulling on one of her ears.

“Headmistress be telling Winky to take extra special care of yous when she asked for a volunteer. Winky be happy to take care of miss. Yous a good witch, Winky happy to look after you.”

The tears that were falling now had nothing to do with the pain she was in, both mentally and physically, but knowing that someone was looking out for her, someone  _ cared _ , helped more than she could say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	13. Hermione/Marcus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione finally caves on a blind date Ginny has been trying to set her up on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a sucker for this pairing and I need there to be more!

Finally agreeing to the blind date that Ginny had been begging to set her up with, Hermione sat on her bed with a huff, her arms crossing over her chest. She wanted to date, she truly did, but there wasn’t anyone that she had felt any connection with anyone in a very long time. She had dated Theo Nott for two years after they both left Hogwarts but that had crashed and burned when she caught him in bed with Narcissa Malfoy of all people. The scandal had been monumental and even she hadn’t gotten out of it unscathed. The papers had eventually got tired of the sordid affair between Theo and Narcissa and left her alone.

She hadn’t been interested in any sort of relationship for almost a year after the entire debacle. In the three years since she had gone on a few dates here and there but no one made her feel anything. Tonight though, Ginny had promised this one was different. All she knew about him was that he was a former quidditch player who had retired and was now a team healer. They had gone to school with the bloke though Ginny assured her she wouldn’t recognize him now.

Deciding not to overthink it, Hermione went back to her closet and pulled out a short black dress, shorter than she normally wore, skimming the middle of her thighs, a sweetheart neckline, and a pair of black high heels. She left her hair down, thankful it was no longer the massive curls it had been in her youth but with quite a bit of growth, it had tamed into much softer, manageable curls. Covering in lips in a deep red, she swiped on mascara just as she heard a knock at her door.

Shoving her wand inside her handbag, She took a deep breath, plastered a fake smile on her face and opened the door. A man, a  _ large _ man with broad shoulders and muscles for days stood there. He had dark hair that had a bit of a wave to it and kind looking blue eyes. His smile was a bit crooked and she could feel her smile becoming genuine.

“Hi there.” She breathed out, cursing her voice.

His smile stretched into a full grin as he leaned against her door frame.

“You have no idea who I am do you, Granger?” He asked with a chuckle.

A blush heated her cheeks. “I’m afraid you have me at a disadvantage…?”

He reached out, grabbing her hand and placing a gentle kiss to the back of her hand.

“Marcus, Marcus Flint.”

It was impolite but she couldn’t help the way her mouth dropped open.

“Marcus Flint? As in  _ Slytherin _ Marcus Flint?”

Keeping her hand firmly in his, he nodded. “Well, that’s nicer than what people usually say when they realise who I am. Had the teeth fixed awhile back.”

Hermione was sure her entire face would burst into flames. The Marcus Flint she remembered from school had been rude, and yes his teeth had been awful. They hadn’t interacted much at all really so she didn’t know anything about the man.

“Now that we have been properly re-introduced, can I still take you out for dinner? I made reservations at this great Muggle restaurant.” He told her.

At her nod, he let go of her hand and offered his arm.

“By the way, you look beautiful, Granger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	14. Percy/Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy enjoys his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the lovely Talon Willow! I hope you enjoy this pure, tooth-rotting fluff!!

She was brightness, full of sunshine and odd opinions that she stated as thought they were fact. Her long blonde hair was always braided in some strange style, her clothes never matched and was often barefoot regardless of the weather outside.

Their house was often filled with odd inventions she had made, some were finished but most weren’t. She didn’t walk so much as she flitted about like a fairy might. She left Christmas lights up all year round, the walk way to their front door was lined with little homes she had built for gnomes because she said she didn’t want them to get cold in the winter. Looking at her now, you would think it was a warm summers day outside instead of snow falling in gentle flakes, coating the eaves of the windows. She was standing at their stove, feet bare, a bright pink sundress covered in different flowers, her hair in two buns on each sides.

Percy sat in his arm chair near the fire and just watched as she continued stirring a pot of potato soup. When Luna Lovegood had shown up to his office at the ministry a year after the war ended, no one had been more shocked than he. Percy had known her as his younger sisters play mate, the Lovegoods home was near the Burrow and the two girls had grown up together. She had informed him that he had spent plenty of time sulking and ruining his life and there were people, lots of people, who loved him and wanted him around. Though she was a tiny little thing, when she gripped his arm and hauled him to the public Floos in the atrium of the Ministry, Percy had instantly become smitten. She had stayed by his side at the Burrow, apologizing to his mother and father, the brothers he had left, and his sweet but tough little sister.

After many tears were shed and hugs given, Luna had followed him outside, kissed his cheek and apparated away. He had tried to get her out of his mind. She was so much younger than him, so full of happiness and a light he had never had. She was the very opposite of him in every way possible but Merlin, he loved her more than anything in the world. Their entire relationship had been a whirlwind, they had gone on seven dates before eloping. His entire family had been shocked but it was all worth it when George cracked his first joke since losing Fred.

That had been two years ago. Now here they were, living in a small two-bedroom cottage. They didn’t have much and for once in his entire life, Percy didn’t care. He smiled as he watched Luna put a lid on the pot and walked over to him, sitting herself down gently on his lap. She put her finger in between his eye brows and pressed gently.

“You’ll give yourself a headache if you keep thinking.” She told him, laying her head on his shoulder.

“Just thinking about you, how much I love you. You saved me, you know?”

Luna sat up to look at him, a gentle smile on her face.

“I know, that’s why I showed up that day at your office. You didn’t know it yet, but you needed me. You’re going to be a great dad.”

He gripped her thigh, his mind running quickly. “A baby?” He put his hand on her stomach, there was nothing there, no bump. “Are you certain?”

“What should we call her?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	15. Charlie/Susan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susan goes to work on the Romanian dragon reserve and finds a kindred spirit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the wonderful Thorne and Rose! I hope you like it!

Susan wasn’t afraid of getting dirty. She had grown up helping her aunt muck about in their garden and tending to the entire estate. She loved playing outside as a child and even as a teenager and now an adult, Susan preferred to be outside. When she had decided to become a dragon tamer after leaving Hogwarts, most of her friends were a little shocked, a lot of the boys around her told her that was a ‘mans’ job. To which she rolled her eyes at their patriarichal minds and took the first Portkey to Romania when she had gotten an offer of employment at the sanctuary there.

She had been working there, doing grunt work for the better part of three months. Cleaning out dragon pens, taking the late shift with hatchlings, anything that involved getting dirty, Susan was the one doing it. She was getting a lot of experience with the dragons but from what the other trainee-trainers had told her, it would be close to a year before she would get any actual, practical experience in handling the dragons.

Saturday nights were when most of the younger trainers went into the local village and spent the evenings getting drunk. Susan had went once and left after two drinks. It wasn’t her scene and she would rather stay with the dragons anyway. That particular Saturday night, she was attempting to levitate four buckets of feed and dragging new hay into the hatchling enclosure. She heard a deep, quiet voice near the newest Antipodean Opaleye. Not wanting to distrub anyone important who may be checking the babies over, she tried to set the buckets down quietly as she could but the voice was gravely and she knew she recognized it. Charlie Weasley.

That man was hell on her knickers. She was constantly fumbling whenever she saw him around and it was humiliating. She was an extremely confident woman who had never once needed a man. But this man? She couldn’t control herself around him. The buckets that were hovering quietly next to her came crashing down around her, clanging against one another, rolling across the floor, feed spilling everywhere. Her face flamed when Charlie came running around the corner, finding her covered in feed and hay.

Charlie started laughing the minute he saw her, the blush deepening with every laugh that spilled from his lips. “Are you alright there, Bones?”

Clearing her throat, she tried to straighten and gather her dignity. “I’m fine, Weasley. Tripped is all.” She lied as she began gathering the buckets up. She watched as Charlie flicked his wand, the buckets refilling and the hay stacking itself back up.

“Why aren’t you down in the village with everyone else” He asked her as he dumped one of the buckets in a pin holding three infant Chinese Fireballs.

“Not really my scene,” She told him, spreading the hay out in the pen. “I prefer to stay with the dragons.”

She glanced over and found Charlie looking at her with a curious expression on his face.

“That’s how I feel too,” He stacked the buckets up on a table in the corner of the room. “Now that the little ones are taken care off, care for a firewhisky?”

Hesitating for a breath, she nodded and followed him out of the paddock. They walked in silence with only the occasional roar from a dragon, the flap of wings, to break the quiet evening. When they arrived at Charlies cabin, he held the door open for her before following her in, the closing quietly behind him. She watched as he crossed to a cabinet across the room, pouring them both generous helpings of the amber whiskey. He handed it to her with a nod, throwing his back just as she did.

They stood there quietly for a moment before Charlie took a step towards her, close enough that she could feel the heat coming off him. His cerelean blue eyes sparkled down at her as she looked up, her green eyes meeting his. He pushed a strand of her auburn hair behind her ear.

“Can I kiss you?” He asked her, his voice almost a whisper.

She nodded and then his lips were on her. It was frenzied, teeth, tongues, lips all clashing together. It wouldn’t be remembered as the most romantic kiss, but it was passion and that’s what Susan wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	16. Theo/Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo gets his chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the amazingly wonderful, Fae Orabel! You're such an amazing person and I'm so so lucky to know you! I hope you enjoy this Theomione fluff!

He always made sure to sit next to her when their friends met up at the Leaky every Friday after work. When she would have a few too many drinks, he always offered to help her home, never trying anything but wanting to make sure she was safe. He brought her coffee almost every morning and they had lunch together most days, sometimes just in each other’s offices at the Ministry. Theo had admired Hermione the entire time they had been at Hogwarts but because of house politics and blood prejudice that had been ingrained in most of his friends by their parents, he had never attempted to befriend her.

When she, along with Potter, Weasley, and several of his own house, had returned to Hogwarts to finish their education after the war, Theo was given the chance to get to know her. They had all the same classes and studied together in the library and often late into the night in their shared common room. She was brilliant, which he had always known, but her sense of humour was incredible. She was also the kindest and most forgiving person he had ever met. It hadn’t taken long for his friendly admiration of her to turn into something more. Theo had never told anyone about his feelings for the golden girl so it shouldn’t have come as a shock to him when, after leaving Hogwarts, she had agreed to go on a date with his best mate, Draco Malfoy.

It had killed him to watch the woman he was in love with dating the person who had been his best friend since infancy, grow close. They had dated for close to seven months before ultimately ending their relationship. The two had remained close friends and no one was sure why they had broken up and neither of them was telling, no matter who asked them. Theo had accepted his position in her life as her best friend, which she often called him. He had occasionally caught Draco looking at him during pub nights or when they were all together at a friends house with a curious expression on his face, but his friend never said anything to him.

That particular Friday night, they were celebrating Potters ascension to Head Auror. He was the youngest in over fifty years but no one deserved the position more than Potter. She was curled next to him in the booth they were all squeezed in, Draco across from them who kept shooting them curious looks that were making Theo nervous.

“A toast!” Weasley called out from his spot at the end of the table. “To Harry Potter, the newest Head Auror! May he make all our jobs easier!”

“Cheers!” They all cried before throwing back shots of firewhisky. 

Murmuring to Hermione he was going to the bar, Theo excused himself, trying to get a bit of space from the witch. Leaning against the bar, he nodded to the bartender for a shot of whiskey.

“Are you ever going to make a move?” A voice to his left drawled out.

Theo turned to find Draco with his back to the bar, looking over at the booth they had both just left, his eyes on Hermione who was laughing at something Pansy was telling her.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Theo told him after throwing back his shot and signalling for another.

Draco snorted and took a sip of his drink. “Right, you’ve been in love with her for years, everyone knows it, except for her of course.”

He felt like his heart was going beat out of his chest. “I...Draco, you can’t say anything to her.”

“I won’t, but you should.”

Turning so he was leaned against the bar like Draco, he glanced over to Hermione who was looking over at them, a small smile on her face until she noticed Theo was looking at her. The moment they made eye contact, her face lit up in blush and she turned back to Pansy.

“What do you know?” Theo asked.

Turning to face him, Draco smirked. “I know that the reason we broke up is that both of us had feelings for someone else, people neither of us thought we had a chance with and it wasn’t fair to either of us to stay in a relationship when we wanted other people.”

Staring open-mouthed at his best friend, Theo was shocked. He knew that Draco hadn’t dated anyone at all since he and Hermione broke up and had always avoided the conversation when the topic of dating came up.

“And who was it you wanted that you didn’t think you could have?” Theo questioned.

Draco clicked his tongue. “Stick around and find out. Hermione and I have an agreement.” He began walking back to the table, turning back slightly when Theo called out to him.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Just wait and see,” Draco told him with a wink.

Theo turned back to the bar and brought his face down into his hands and groaned. A moment later, a small but warm hand was on his back.

“Are you alright?” He would recognize that voice anywhere, the smell of her perfume. Theo didn’t even need to look up to know it was  _ her. _

He looked over and the moment they made eye contact, he smiled.

“Just fine, love. You look a bit upset, anything I can do?” he asked her.

She bit her bottom lip and it took all of his self-control to not moan at the sight.

“You see, Draco and I had an agreement. We’ve both been rather stupid when it comes to our personal life but we agreed tonight would be the night.”

Theo looked at her questioningly. “The night for what?”

Without answering, Hermione leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed him quickly.

She had pulled away for only a moment before Theo came to his sensed and swooped down, capturing her lips in his own and kissing her with everything he had. Hoots and cheers from behind them caused them both to break apart and look behind them at their booth.

There, in the middle of the Leaky Cauldron was Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, arms wrapped around each other and kissing as though they would never have that moment again.

Theo turned back to grin at Hermione who was smiling brightly at their friends. He leaned down and captured her lips with his again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	17. James/Lavender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is pining after a younger woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to PersephoneStone for the pairing and prompt! I went over the 500 WC just a hair (199 words!) oops!

He tried not too, he did, but he couldn’t help but watch the way her hips swayed as she walked through the Auror department. It was the highlight of his day whenever the younger woman would come through, collecting paperwork from all of his Aurors. She tended to forgo her robes, only wearing her muggle clothes that James Potter was convinced were Merlin’s gift to earth. Today she was wearing a tight black skirt that hugged her curves, a fitted white shirt with the top two buttons undone. She made him look like a twat whenever she would ask him for his work to take to the Minister, leaving him tongue-tied like a firstie.

She was his son’s age, that’s what he kept telling himself whenever her eyes lingered on his. Twenty years wasn’t as large an age gap like it was in the Muggle world but it was a stumbling block. Padfoot liked to tease him whenever he was up from the Department of Mysteries and James would become flustered at her attention.

“You old dog, Prongs. She’s young enough to be your daughter.” Sirius would laugh.

James agreed with him and would shove the old marauder out of his door, scrubbing his hands down his face to rid himself of the blush because he was  _ certain _ she had heard the comment. He had watched as she left the department quickly, glancing over her shoulder as she entered the lift that would take her back up to her desk in the Minister’s office, her face red. From then on, James started leaving his paperwork she would need with his secretary so he wouldn’t have to see her. Oh, he still watched from the corner of his eye as she made her rounds, watched as she would stop and exchange a few words with Harry, laugh at a joke someone told her, roll her eyes when one of the trainees would ask her out for a drink. His stomach turned at the thought of someone else hands on her, someone else whispering in her ear, running their hands down her sides.

It was well past five o clock, the department was empty except for James. Being Head Auror meant he sat at his desk more often than he would like. Glancing at the watch on his wrist, he saw it was nearing nine. Looking at his desk, a piece of parchment was sticking out of a file he still needed to go over. Pulling it free, James groaned. It was the final page of the most recent budget for the department that needed to be on the Ministers desk before the following day. Grabbing it, he just hoped he could lay it on her desk and leave.

The moment the lift doors opened, all the blood rushed from James’ head at the sight of Lavender Brown bent over, picking up a piece of paper. He couldn’t have stopped the moan that slipped from his lips if he had tried. She stood abruptly and turned, her eyes wide.

“Auror Potter is there something I can help you with?” she asked him as he walked towards her.

Scratching the back of his neck with one hand, he handed the paper. “Aye, I forgot to add this page to the budget and I know Kings needs it to approve it.”

She was staring up in his face as he stopped in front of her, perhaps a bit closer than he should be. His heart began beating faster when their hands touched and her breath hitched. As she took the parchment from him, she let her slender fingers linger on his hand long enough that James decided to be a little reckless and step just a bit closer into her space.

“I appreciate all the work you do, Miss Brown.” his voice was barely above a whisper as he leaned closer to her, grinning slightly as her eyes widened.

She grasped the lapel of his robes tightly and tilted her face up towards his. “Just doing my job, Auror Potter. Is there anything else I can help you with?”

His lips ghosted over hers, “Oh, I could think of a thing or two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	18. Sirius & Regulus

It made his skin crawl and his magic swirled like a storm inside him just by stepping over the threshold of the house. Sirius had lost count of the number of times he had woken up from a nightmare about this place. He had swore when he ran away that he would never come back but he had to, had to for Reg. 

“You should go before mother comes home.” Regulus told him, his back turned, focused on that damned tapestry. 

Sirius took a step forward and placed one gloves hand on his little brothers shoulder. He felt Reg tense up at the contact, something left over from their childhood.

“I can’t help you if you stay on the path she’s set you on, Reg. Just come with me and I’ll keep you safe.”

Regulus finally turned and the same grey eyes looked into his own. 

“Don’t kid yourself, Sirius. No one is safe anymore.”


End file.
